With the development of science and technology, the functionality of mobile terminals is more and more powerful, and more and more application programs are integrated on mobile terminals. Accordingly, how to effectively manage the application programs becomes a hot issue for research.
Currently, once an application program on a mobile terminal is opened, one operational policy is performed by the system for the opened application program before the application program is closed. For example, a screen refresh operation is performed for the opened application program, or such an operation as network request is performed with a fixed frequency.
To sum up, the prior art has at least the following problem:
When a plurality of application programs are opened on a mobile terminal, a user may not use or operate some of the application programs, and therefore, performing the same operation policy for all opened application programs will consume a large number of system processing resources, and waste power and network bandwidth resources.